


To Die

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I suck at tagging, i might add more later - Freeform, or perhaps not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: What if Brienne had a conversation with Bran while at Winterfell?
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Doctor Who Quote Project, Moody Blues Lyrics





	To Die

**Author's Note:**

> My muse attacked me again in the late hours. Setting takes place approximately the day before Jaime ran off. Note the interactions with Bronn never took place in this reality.
> 
> Inspired by The Moody Blues lyric **"Then count the cost."** from Don't You Feel Small

“Yes, you're the very next thing on the list.” Bran speaks dryly, looking straight ahead, not who he was addressing, but through them. Brienne approaches closer, nervously, she had not requested an audience with him, nor had she planned on being here until just a few minutes prior. Having left his sister’s side after an all day affair of meetings and attempts to put a final nail in this war, when she spotted him under what many had begun to refer to as his tree.

“I just wanted to express to you the guilt that Ser Jaime has over the events that lead…” Brienne does not feel the need to continue, he of course knew what she was speaking of. Abilities or not coursing through him.

“He’s going to die.” The hairs on the back of her neck flair up. Was that a threat? In his condition Brienne is confident he’d be unable to do the act, but willing the act done? That was another story. His sister’s could barely stand him, Sansa only tolerating his continued stay here in Winterfell because she knew it made Brienne happy. However if Bran spoke the truth of his fall and finger towards the guilty party there would be no hesitation on their parts.

“I assure you, that man, the man who did that he’s no longer the same.” Her words spill out quickly.

“Yes I know Ser Brienne. His death has nothing to do with me.”

“Oh.”

“It has to do with you.” With that her heart begins to thump harder, faster, as if readying for a battle with an unseen enemy. 

“I don’t understand...Ser Jaime and I…” Much as before Brienne fails to see the point of physically saying the rest.

“He’s going to leave. Return to Kingslanding. To his twin.” Bran falls silent, his expression still remaining the same as before.

“Why?” Comes from her so softly she herself is unsure if she actually thought it and not speak it. She figures it didn’t matter anyways.

“He thinks he can save her. Save everyone. He is hopefully there is still good in her…”

“He’s a fool.” Those words came out like a poison. No matter what actions she took, no matter the pain she caused, including to him, Jaime still held out a glimmer of hope that Cersei was not as vile as the realm drew her has.

“Yes. His attempts will fail. They both will die.”

“He has come so far. He doesn’t…”

“Nothing is ever for certain. Despite what others seem to believe.” Brienne raises an eyebrow studying him carefully, trying to pick on what he was saying between the words.

“I could warn him to be cautious, on high alert not to trust her.” Bran slowly shakes his head

“And you think he’d believe you?” She desperately wants to say yes, her heart knows the truth. She drops her head solemnly.

“No matter what Ser Brienne, her death? That is a fixed point. It’s his that fluctuates. Do you love him enough to change it? Is he worth it?” Again she feels no need to reply, just turns and walks away.

~~~

She was missing from their room. Her room. That somehow had become theirs. She had been an early riser, a fact which did not thrill him, he soon accepted it and easily could drift back to sleep once she exited. This? Somehow felt different. It felt earlier than usual. Something..something wasn’t right. 

Jaime stands up from the bed, where just hours ago they had made love, his memories floating back to a sadness, and unfocus energy traveling through her. He attempted to ask her what was wrong, had he upset her? Somehow failed her? She only gave a small smile, almost a false one and spoke of being exhausted from meeting after meeting and then Sansa failed attempts to have one on one girl talk. The image of that did create a genuine smile from Jaime, he never could see Brienne freely and happily talking of needlework. Or whatever girl’s discussed with each other when only their sex occupied the room.

Her belongings were gone. She carried little and he could notice there absence without fail. Jaime turns slowly, fear surrounding him..if it was gone too then…

“Damn it.” He hisses. Oathkeeper too no longer remained in the room. 

~~~

No one would speak to him, at least not speak to him of the question he desperately sought an answer to. Where in the hell was she?! Had something happened with the war her services were needed immediately? Jaime couldn’t swallow that, for one she won’t leave so willingly her Lady, and two she would tell him. Perhaps even insisted he ride with her. Of that he certainly would have. But no, there had been no drastic changes the last few hours. The more he asked around, the more people became suspicious; not just of him but also her. She had basically brought the Lion into the Wolf den, vouched for him, bedded him within their walls and now she seemingly had abandoned her duties and the honor she held above all else and left him lost and confused within their hands, hands dangerously close to daggers.

Jaime wants to go after her. To where? Never in his life had he felt so lost. Even when in chains and away from Cersei he thought nothing could compare to that ache of separation. Gods how he was wrong. Gods what a fool he had been. The only one nearly equal in hurt and sadness of her leaving is Podrick. He thought he had failed her, despite not knowing him as well as he should Jaime ensured him quickly that nothing could be further than the truth. The only answer is he is the one that failed her. He continually thinks over and over, bratratting himself with the reality he created.

“You didn’t.” Jaime spins around so fast he nearly loses his balance, coming to face Bran. Bran! He smiles an unemotional smile.

“What do you know of this?!”

“The things we do for love.’ the young Lord himself smiles just as unemotional before continuing ‘and things the people we love do for us.”

“I don’t understand…where is she!?”

“Saving you. Apparently you were worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there will be apart 2 but it really depends on my muse...


End file.
